


The Text

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Top Castiel, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Based on a photo prompt from facebook. Dean receives what he feels is a cryptic text from Cas, unsure of what it means he goes looking for the angel.





	The Text

 

Dean stared at his phone screen reading the message he had received from Cas for the umpteenth time. 

**_A year has:_ **

**_12 months_ ** ****__  
**_52 weeks_ ** ****__  
**_365 days_ ** ****__  
**_8760 hours_ ** ****__  
**_525,600 minutes_ ** ****__  
**_3,153,600 seconds_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And it only takes 1 minute to send me a nude picture._

What the actual hell? Was this code for something? Was Cas in trouble? Or more likely his idiot brother had gotten a hold of his angel- er,  _ the _ angel’s phone again and was back to sending text messages he thought was hilarious. 

Dean stuffed the phone into his back pocket and stalked off to go find Sam, he would get to the bottom of this. 

 

“Sammy!” Dean bellowed repeatedly as he walked around the bunker. Finally, Sam popped out of the archives room.

“What!? What is it, Dean?”

“Very funny Sam.”

“What is?”

“So you’re going to act like you don’t know what you did?”

Sam gave Dean a quick once over and looked both ways down the hall. Squinting he said slowly as if that would help Dean understand, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The text dammit!”

Sam shook his head, gave a half smile and chuckle, the type he did when he was confused or having trouble understanding something. Dean frowned, he knew his brother and he knew that look. Sam really didn’t know what he was talking about. He turned on his heels and made a hasty retreat calling over his shoulder for Sam to forget about it. 

Dean had to figure this out and quickly because this was messing with his head. He should go look for Castiel but he couldn't face him just yet. On the one hand if it was code and he needed help he should find him, but on the other hand, if the text meant exactly what it said what was he playing at? Dean had a long time to become comfortable with his feelings for the angel. He decided a while back although he may not be gay and he clearly still enjoyed a woman’s company he must be Cas-sexual because that man just did it for him. One time Sam caught him giving Cas the look and for a week straight he lectured Dean on the normality of a person realizing they were bisexual in their late 30’s. Dean denied it vehemently. He was not in his late 30’s! Besides, no other man appealed to him, so he couldn’t be bisexual, hence the reason he coined the phrase Cas-sexual. 

If Cas had meant the text exactly as it had been sent what would that mean? That Castiel was also interested and bisexual? Because he remembered the angel getting it on with that reaper chick and it definitely still stuck in his craw. Sighing Dean opened his door, remembering what happened next still hurt. He should never have put Cas out. How Cas ever forgave him for it was a miracle in itself. 

Dean snagged his earbuds and laid across the bed. Maybe if he didn’t think about it the answer would come to him.

 

Castiel stood at the foot of Dean’s bed looking down on the human, his human. He knew Dean belonged to no one but he couldn’t help the possessiveness that came over him. Dean was the most beautiful human to ever have lived. His rugged good looks came second to the beauty of his heart and soul. He knew the human struggled with a bit of darkness but they all did. That was the balance of life for all creatures, they were all capable of both good and bad.  

Dean had his eyes closed, he was playing air drums and shaking his foot while enjoying the music. Castiel still didn’t quite understand how Dean got pleasure from his current actions but it was clear that he did. Cas watched Dean for several minutes more before snapping his fingers and turning the music off. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean bolted up, “Dammit Cas!”

Cas watched as Dean licked his lips and fought to control his heartbeat. 

“What’s up?” Dean finally asked once he'd pulled himself together. 

Cas looked Dean over slowly, pausing on key points of interest like his lips, hands and things better left unnamed. “Did you get my text?”

Dean hadn’t missed the way Cas had just given him the once over. Maybe this wasn’t really Cas. This new thought scared Dean; if this wasn’t Cas where the hell was his angel? Slowly as not to alarm Castiel, or whoever it was, Dean stood up stretching languidly. “Yeah, I got it, was it some sort of code?”

Castiel tipped his head to the side and looked at Dean frowning, “Code?”

Whoever this was really knew Cas and had all of his nuances down. 

Dean made his way out of his room, he would lead the Cas imposter to the library and test him. 

Cas frowned harder and followed Dean, “No, it’s not a code. I have been watching Netflix and-”

Dean stopped walking, holding up his hand he turned and faced Cas, “What? I thought we told you to lay off the Netflix? It’ll rot your brain.”

“You did, but Yahoo had suggested I watch chick flicks to learn-.”

The men had made it to the library and Sam was sitting at the table now looking up at them in interest.

“Chick flicks!?” The derision in Deans voice was unmistakable, “Chick flicks? We’re dudes, we don’t watch chick flicks. Why would Yahoo tell you to watch chick flicks?” While Cas was explaining that he had asked it a question and that was the website’s answer, he grabbed some holy water he had hidden between some books and splashed Cas in the face. Cas gave a look of extreme annoyance. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean, what’s going on?”

“That’s not Cas Sam!” Dean pulled out a silver blade next. 

“Dean, it’s me.”

Sam looked between Dean and the angel. “Dean, why do you think it’s _not_ Cas?”

Instead of allowing Dean to answer Cas answered, “Because I sent him a text that may have been out of character for myself.”

Sam looked at Dean, his brother was turning red, oh he had to hear the rest. “So uh, Cas, what did the text say?”

Both Dean and Cas started talking at the same time.

“Fine! It’s Cas, no need to go into detail. Just drop it.”

“I told him I wanted him to send me a nude picture.”

“Wait, what!?” Sam chuckled and looked at Dean to see if they were putting him on. If possible, Dean’s face was even redder than before. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, I put him back together molecule by molecule. I’ve already seen him nude.”

Sam stared at Cas flabbergasted, "Cas, put someone back together is vastly different than someone send you a nude picture of themselves."

 

Dean walked away heading to his room, he did not want to be present for this Sam/Cas learning hour. Why did they do this in front of Sam? He would never let Dean live this down. When Dean got to his room his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, Cas was standing just inside his room, “Cassss!”

“Sorry, Dean. But I wish to talk to you.”

“I’m not sure now is such a good time buddy.” Dean wasn’t sure if it was his imagination but out of his peripheral, it looked as if Cas had bristled at being called buddy.

“If not now then when? I must assist on now.”

“Cas, I mean it, not-” Dean was mounting his defense when Cas stepped into him, completely bursting his bubble of personal space. 

“No Dean, now.” Castiel noticed Sam standing in the doorway gawking, raising his hand he slammed the door in his face. They didn’t need an audience, this obviously still bothered Dean. 

Cas tipped Dean’s face up to meet his gaze. “Why did you insist I could not be me? Do you think I do not know my own mind?”

Dean refused to meet Cas’ gaze head on, it was too intense. Instead, he stared at a tiny freckle on the side of his nose. 

“Look at me, Dean!” Cas bellowed. He immediately regretted yelling, seeing how it made Dean jump. “I’m sorry Dean, I’m just very frustrated. I know my mind and I know what I want.”

 

Dean stepped away from Cas, pacing the room. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. “Nudes Cas?”

Cas smirked and looked away briefly, “I thought it would be a term you would be familiar with and understand what I wanted.”

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes swam with uncertainty and fear, he thought he had finally accepted all of this but now that it may be staring him in the face he was so certain, “And what is that Cas?”

“You Dean.”

Dean was shaking his head no even before he registered the movement. “You don’t mean that; what you’ll be wanting-” Dean’s argument was suddenly cut off by the feel of Castiel’s mouth coming down on his. 

Cas moaned the moment his lips touched Dean’s, gripping the front of his t-shirt he dragged the hunter closer, holding him against his body. Cas plundered Dean’s mouth as if the secret to happiness lay between his lips. And for Cas it very well did. 

Dean was floored. He couldn't think let alone act, he let Castiel kiss him mindlessly. And when had Cas learned to kiss like that?

 

Begrudgingly Cas ended the kiss. Still holding Dean against him he looked into his eyes and asked, “Does that seem like I don’t know what I want?”

He couldn’t argue; Dean didn't have even one argument against what Cas had just said. He sure had kissed him like he knew what he wanted. And that kiss could be only the beginning. Dean’s knees felt weak at the thought, Cas’ tongue had explored his mouth wholly and gleefully. Expertly. He’d coaxed Dean’s own tongue to join his in the timeless dance and his mind swam with the endless possibilities. 

“Dean?”

“Man, I have nothing.” Dean threw his hands out to the side in defeat. “I need to sit down Cas, to process this.”

“I’m sorry Dean," Cas released Dean, "I’d thought you were ready to explore our feelings for one another, that’s why I sent the text. I was trying to be playful and let you know I was ready to take our relationship to the next level as well. I know you’re a man and you have needs, needs I’m-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on cowboy. Relationship? Next level?”

Cas nodded, “And needs, I am willing-”

Dean held up his hand halting Cas’ words again. Nope, he was not hearing him correctly. In fact, he must be dreaming. He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened his right eye.

“You’re not dreaming Dean.” 

“Okay, let’s talk about this. Talk to me Cas, what’s really going on?”

Cas took a deep breath, “I love you, Dean. Not just the ‘family don’t end in blood’ way, I’m talking romantically. And I know you feel the same way towards me. You’ve felt this way for a long time but it wasn’t until recently that I thought you’d come to accept this.” Cas gestured from Dean to himself.  

“Go on.”

Cas knew it was a good sign that Dean was asking him to keep talking instead of denying everything and yelling. “I wasn’t sure how to approach you about this, I knew you wouldn't want me asking Sam so I asked Yahoo instead. Someone named _CckMastr_ suggested the text as an ice-breaker. They said it was a sure way to move your relationship to the next level.”

Dean groaned and lay back on the bed. Cas was taking relationship advice from someone on the web called Cock Master? The guy was an obvious troll. 

“I didn’t see anything wrong with the message, as I said before, I’ve seen you nude before. And I know how you hate emotional conversations...like we’re having now.” Cas fidgeted from foot to foot, his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. 

“Cas, if- if you really felt like this, why didn’t you just come speak to me privately? You know, without douche face Sam hanging on to every word. You know he’s just gonna tease me about it later.”

“Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

“Alright, so can you give me a little time to think this all over?”

Cas was elated that Dean would even consider it after the tantrum he’d just thrown. “Yes.” Cas left and walked to his room, he wasn’t ready to face Sam and his many questions yet. 

 

Not even an hour later Cas’ phone went off, notifying him to a text message. Fearing the worse he opened the message and nearly dropped the phone. Dean had sent him a picture. It wasn’t exactly nude but it definitely had the desired effect. In the photo Dean was lathered up with soap, the angle of the picture showed off his perfectly smug smile, his broad tanned and soapy chest. The rest of his body was visible in the picture but between the angle and the blur effect, Cas couldn’t get an eye full. Without even thinking Cas tossed his phone on the bed and vanished. 

 

Dean heard the whisper of wings seconds before Cas had him pressed against the shower wall. The angel was still fully dressed but didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Does this mean you’ll try Dean?” Cas was harder than he’d ever experienced before; this must be what they meant when they said raging hard-on. He was so turned on it was uncomfortable. 

Dean could tell Cas was fighting for control, his cock was pressed into his hip bone and his voice was pitched low and strained. Dean wanted to kiss Cas, to swallow that deep voice down. It was thrilling to know he effected Cas this way, an angel, his angel. 

Dean barely had the word “Yeah” out his mouth before Cas came crashing down on him. Thrusting his tongue between his lips, licking tasting. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped a hand around the back of Cas' neck, holding him in place while he kissed him back just as greedily. As Cas shifted settling between his thighs he began pushing at the angel’s trench coat. 

Cas snapped his fingers doing away with his clothing, Dean clawing at his clothes reminded him that he was still fully dressed and this whole process would go better if he too was nude. besides, he felt just as desperate to feel Dean’s skin against his own. Both men groaned at the contact. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder trying to pull himself together. The feel of Dean beneath him; their bodies pressed tightly together and fitting in all the right places, it made Cas giddy with triumph. He knew he and Dean belonged together, he’d fought the legions of hell to get to him; if only they had both realized it sooner.

Groaning he turned Dean around, pressing himself against the hunter. He ached to be inside him. He kissed along the shell of Dean’s ear, his hands roaming, touching stroking. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out when he felt the angel's warm hand close around him. He'd always liked when Cas put his foot down and got bossy, having him take control like this was hot. It was too much, and not enough all at the same time; better than he could’ve ever imagined. Cas was everywhere. His mouth was kissing, biting sucking all over him while one hand had a tight grip on his hip and the other stroked him. He quivered in Cas embrace. He would never have thought Cas would be such a skilled lover, yet here he was holding Dean on the edge.

Cas couldn’t take it anymore he pressed at Dean’s entrance, he knew this was the hunters first time, it was his first time as well in this exact experience. But he had prepped for this moment learning all that he could to make it good for him. “Dean,” his voice was low and strained, “Dean- I can lessen the pain... it hurts Dean...please?”

Dean was sure he followed Cas’ nonsensical mutterings. He knew this would hurt, but he trusted Cas. He nodded his head best he could with Cas pressed so tightly against him. 

Cas sighed with Dean’s consent. He entwined the fingers together and held the one hand over their heads. Cas kissed Dean, pulling back on some of the intensity, taking his time to fully savor the taste and feel of Dean. With one quick thrust, he sheathed himself inside of his hunter. He swallowed Dean’s cry of pain down, continuing to kiss him through the pain, Cas' free hand pressed into the dimples over Dean's ass soothing the pain. 

 

Dean could feel Cas shaking with the effort to keep from moving in him. He appreciated the effort to be as gentle as possible. But when Cas started moving Dean broke the kiss, throwing his head back on a low moan. Oh, this was- no words could describe what he was currently feeling. Cas was moving, brushing over the small bundle of nerves inside him. The sound of their wet bodies meeting over and over. Cas kissing his neck, whispering in Enochian. “Cas!” 

Dean crying out his name repeatedly sent Cas into a tailspin, he gripped Dean’s hips harshly as he drove himself into him. “Deaaan.” Dean’s name came out low, sounding like a growl. Cas was close, but he didn’t want to come alone. He started stroking Dean again, “Come- come with me, Dean.” 

The words whispered in his ear sent shivers through his body, he thrust into Cas’ hand, “Yes…”

Cas synchronized his thrust in time with his hand and within moments Dean was crying out, coming all over the wall in front of them. Cas captured Dean’s mouth again just as he was coming. As Cas screamed his release the lights flickered and then went out. 

 

Cas leaned against Dean’s back, he couldn’t move yet. He placed kisses on Dean’s back as he recovered from the most exquisite rapture he’d ever experienced. 

Dean wanted to hold Cas, but the angel had collapsed against him, breathing hard and placing kisses on his back. Dean liked it. “Cas, you alright?”

Still breathing heavy Cas responded, “I’m better than alright. Thank you, Dean.” Cas slowly slipped out of Dean, he could practically hear the other man wince. “Sorry.”

Dean turned around to face Cas, with the lights out Dean had to rely on the sense of touch to find the angel’s lips. He kissed him slowly, reverently and in awe. He couldn’t believe he’d just had sex with Castiel.

 

Cas helped Dean clean up and exit the shower. The lights hadn’t come back on yet and Dean had expressed some concern. He watched as Dean wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Dean tried to make out Cas’ face, “I think you knocked out the lights. We best go see 'bout it before Sam comes looking for us." Cas snapped clothes back on his body and they exited the bathroom. 

 

Sam sat on Dean’s bed with a flashlight. When the bathroom door opened he had expected Dean to come out but not both Dean and Cas. “Cas? What were you doing in the bathroom with Dean?”

Dean’s face turned bright red as Cas answered in his normal tone.

“I came to check on him when the lights went out.”

“Oh. Do you know what caused it?”

Dean moved past his brother. He knew his face was red and gave away the fact that Cas wasn’t completely being honest. Grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he proceeded to pull his clothes on. When he was done, he noticed Sam looking at him oddly? “What?” 

“Nothing, just normally you make Cas leave out when you change or at least turn his back. You didn’t even say anything. Just odd is all.”

“Yeah well, The way I figure it there is no time for bitching, we need to figure out why the lights are out and get them back on.” 

Sam stood up and went out the door that Dean held open.

Cas stood in front of Dean at the door, he placed a quick kiss on his hunter’s lips and then pushed him out the door before Sam became suspicious.

 

While Dean fiddled around with the breaker Cas held the flashlight so he could see what he was doing. But he found himself repeatedly getting distracted, he couldn’t help but appreciate the sight before him. It was a good thing that Sam went to go check something else out. He was trailing the light from the flashlight over the roundness of Dean's rear when simultaneously Dean yelled at him, and Sam walked in catching the action. 

“Cas, I can’t see what I’m doing if you keep using the flashlight to stare at my ass.” There was no answer, Dean turned to look at Cas to find Sam standing next to the angel looking perplexed. “Uh hey, Sam.”

“What- what did I just walk into?”

Dean looked at Cas. He could see the angel was struggling with not saying the wrong thing, he didn't like keeping secrets and saw nothing wrong with what they did. Sighing Dean walked over to the other men. He placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he looked at Sam. “The lights went out because of Cas. We were having sex and when he came all the lights went out.”

Sam looked from Dean to Cas trying to gauge if Dean was joking. “Cas, is this true?”

Cas looked up at Dean, he was slightly confused. He didn’t think Dean would want this out, he didn’t say anything.

Dean saw Cas searching his face, looking for direction on how best to answer Sam. So instead of denying it as he was apt to do, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas gently on the lips, letting the hand on Cas’ shoulder come up to frame his face. 

 

Sam gave a half smile as he watched his brother kiss Castiel. He’d known they had a much deeper bond almost from the moment they first met. And he’d watched year after year as they grew closer. They already acted like a couple most days without being one. And he knew they would go to hell and back for each other. They were perfect for each other. When Dean pulled back still staring into Cas’ eyes like he too was shocked with the development of their relationship, Sam clapped him on the back. “Congratulations man! But if this is what is going to happen everytime you two have sex I’m going to have to insist you two go to a hotel.”

Dean laughed. “I don’t know man, only way to determine if this is will be a normal occurrence is to try again.” Dean was laughing at the look on Sam’s face just as the lights came back on. 

Cas stood up and took Dean’s hand, tossing the flashlight to Sam, “Come on Dean, we have much experimenting to do.”

Dean laughed again at Sam’s groan that followed behind them as they headed back to Dean’s room. 


End file.
